Let me rob your Desiease
by akwardmonstersxx
Summary: When Shilo Wallace is left alone in the world she goes back to the one person she has left. After all hadn't he called her beautiful earlier that night? Grilo!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Shilo, Graverobber or anything repo! :( trust me I at least wish I had graverobber *wink wink*

* * *

Huddled in the alley, I let the opera replay through my memory. I was an... *orphan*

everything that I have ever known was dead and gone. Sitting in the dark of the alley trying to find what I could do with my life. "C'mon Shilo think! *Think*." The long onyx hair settling against my back from the push of my hand and getting up from the damp and cold ground.

Creeping deeper into the abyss of the back alley away from the opera house, GeneCops, and those awful Largo siblings with their petty lies and twisted games. In fact I was so entangled in my disdain and memories that my surroundings in my wandering path were not being exactly taken note of until a familiar phrase echoed into the black. The voice, deep and sarcastically mysterious tone said " And the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery."

I know that voice anywhere, it was hard to forget, just then I found myself at the opening of the alley where the florescent lights shined down about 10 feet away. In my head Mag and my father's voice echoed their approval as I jolted towards the light and familiar voice. When my boot began to twinkle in the light I slowed down looking around to see a mass of mainly women in their early 20's revealing much more than a mental image to even be considered seductive or sexy. These women just looked dirty.. Well then again they are dirty their make up smeared sweaty from the burning desire for the "glow". In short. They were fucking prostitutes. What else can be said. The many dingy hands groped a figure in camouflage pants holding a tiny vial glowing blue.

[ G.R's P.O.V]

Out of the corner of my eye I can't help but take notice to a shadowy figure standing near the alley opening. Studying the figure until it started to move the moment the shiny boot fell into the light my breath stopped short, I continued my little nursery rhyme to sell my product trying to convince my mind to stop playing this game with my eyes, turning my attention back to the waiting sluts surrounding me throwing their credits at my feet for a hit of the glow. The crowd died down and I turned around to look once more at the mysterious figure when I did flip my head my breath fell short.. " Kid is that you?"

[Shilo's P.O.V]

I almost blushed when I heard him say it. I looked him staring directly into the blue eyes. I couldn't help but nod. Before staring at the girl entangled around his leg pulling at his zipper. He seemed to notice because he shooed the girl away and going to pet my my head down not looking at him then realizing I am covered in blood. He let out a laugh. "Looks like you sparrow could use a shower." I nod and with that I follow him down the alley way.

* * *

Well? I know it's not great yet but It's gotta start somewhere! give me time people here have a cookie! ( )


	2. Chapter 2

SCARY DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything Repo! *cries inside * but my story is good anyway :(

* * *

After winding our way through multiple tunnels and alleys we came across and old apartment building rusted and seemingly abandoned came into our sight. " Its not a looker but at least there is clean and hot water." Graverobber said with his genuine smile. I nod and follow into the building . We go to the 3rd floor into the 2nd door on our left. He opens and ushers me inside as if hiding from someone.

"The bathroom is to your left I will find something for you to wear along with a towel while you are in there sparrow." Before I can even let out a thanks he has gone into the other room, sighing I open the door turn on the shower and strip of the stained dress it was my *mother's * dress. Shaking the thought out of my head I strip of necklace boots and hurry into the now steamy shower. It felt so good the water running against my pale body watching the grime and blood run down the drain after I felt thoroughly clean I began to run my fingers through my hair looking around for it, when I spotted the bottle in the corner marked shampoo. Dousing my hair with the substance I rub it through trying to wash away the events with the dirt.

Finally I felt clean and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower I see a plush crimson towel waiting, wrapping it around my body and wringing out my hair I peep my hair out of the bathroom to call "Have you.... found anything that I can put on yet?" I stammer into the darkening apartment " yeah come here I got something." Unsure but starting to get goosebumps from the cold against my skin I wrap the towel tighter around myself and walk out to see G smirking in a chair holding a large shirt. "That's it ?" I ask dumbfounded when he nods and throws it my direction.

I go back into the bathroom, just because I'm a little helpless doesn't mean I'm senseless and put on the shirt. It reached to about my knees. Slowly running the down the length of my hair just to lessen the dampness I hang it on the hook located on the back of the door and walk back out shutting the light off as I exit.

[G.R's P.O.V]

She came out in the shirt I found for her and I couldn't help but mentally smack myself for not finding her something that covered a bit more. The shirt cut off at around her knee leaving her porcelain legs displayed. * My sparrow* wait... where the fuck did that come from. Oh well. "

Come here sparrow lay down and get some sleep its been a long day." I point to the bed she nods and curls up on my bed drifting off into sleep. I kick off my boots and lay down on the small couch I have facing my bed, rolling away from her with a groan trying not to stare at the fine beauty in front of me " she's a kid, dammit, get a grip." I mutter before shutting my eyes. This will be a long ass night.

* * *

Have a cookie ( ) what do you think?


End file.
